ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Egon on the Rampage
In Egon on the Rampage, a news crew, trying to create a sensationalistic story about the Ghostbusters, disrupts an experiment being conducted by Egon. In the process, Egon's soul is sucked into another dimension while a demon takes possession of his body!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Slimer Eldon Bromo Dr. Ruth Sandy Van Sanders Helen Shreck Egon Spengler Scaredy-Cat Ghost Possessor Demon Roon Ancient L.P. Bats One-legged Monster Flying Hands Equipment Dimensionometer Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Netherworld ABS Studios Plot A television screen had a show on with a shot of the Firehouse. Winston lamented it was a slow day so everyone is taking time off. Ray donned work out clothes and went out on a run. Peter and Winston went shopping. A father told his children to watch something educational and flipped through the stations. He stopped on a 20/40/60 report. Eldon Bromo talked about an examination into hearing damage caused by loud clothes, an in-depth look at fabulously boring rich people, and the Ghostbusters. Ace reporters Sandy Van Sanders and Helen Shreck checked in from outside the Firehouse. They were set on proving the guys were con artists. Sandy knocked on the door. Janine answered and told them to return during office hours. However, they forced their way inside. After Slimer slimed the camera, Janine took him out for a walk. As the guys tried to hide where Egon was... Egon yelled out for them. The reporters burst into a laboratory and Egon decided to make the experiment public. Since on-site containment was both expensive and hazardous. He and Ray developed the Dimensionometer to banish entities to other dimensions permanently. Peter opened a Ghost Trap and revealed the test subject. Ray and Winston opened fire on the ghost and forced it through a portal opened by the new device. Sandy was skeptical and overloaded the high voltage switch. Egon suddenly transformed into a demon! The report shifted back to ABS Studios and Eldon introduced the week's commentary by Roone Ancient. The report resumed back at the Firehouse. Winston and Peter extinguished the fire while Ray rung Sandy's neck. "Egon" comes to and declared he was "free to destroy" and tossed Peter. Winston quickly popped in the video tape recording and realized Egon's soul got sucked into the other dimension and a demon was in his body. The guys flipped through Egon's contingency notes and learned they had 15 minutes to reverse the process. Unable to use the packs, Peter tossed sleeping gas at "Egon." It worked but he stumbled and crashed through a wall. The camera truck sped off with the demon. Helen planned to interview to the demon at ABS Studios. Peter elected to go into the other dimension to find Egon's soul while Ray and Winston retrieved the demon. Eldon spoke about how news anchors are compelled to make vacuous comments at the end of reports and broke off for commercials. He returned as Peter fastened himself to a rope. Janine remained on standby to monitor Peter and pull him back when the time came. Sandy and his cameraman followed Peter and were attacked by a swarm of flying creatures. Meanwhile, Helen interviewed the demon only to be carried off. Ray and Winston arrived and tripped him up with prop balls. The demon ran out of the building with the Ghostbusters in hot pursuit. Somehow, Helen and her cameraman jumped inside Ecto-1. Back in the other dimension, Peter ran into the ghost used as a test subject. He is terrified of the place and begged to be trapped again. Peter agreed if he told him where there was a human soul. The ghost gladly told Peter it was over the hill and jumped into the open Ghost Trap. Peter went over and saw a One-Legged Monster using Egon's soul as a trampoline. Peter handed his equipment and rope to Sandy and descended to take Egon's soul. He ran for it and signaled Janine. They returned to the Firehouse with the monster in pursuit. Ecto-1 crashed through the remains of the wall as Slimer tickled the monster. The demon arrived and ran right into Egon's soul. Egon was back in his body and the demon slimed the reporters. It then ran into the monster and both fell back into the other dimension. Egon checked with his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed the room was clean. Peter took the microphone and ended the report. Eldon then wished everyone good night and fainted. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on January 7 and 9, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987). *Arsenio Hall and Maurice LaMarche recorded on January 9, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987). *Writer Marc Scott Zicree noted the episode is a commentary on the excess of journalism and points out 60 Minutes, Geraldo Rivera, and Barbara Walters were among those referenced.Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Time Life Entertainment. *Eldon Bromo was based on Walter Cronkite and voiced accordingly by Maurice LaMarche.Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 02:37-02:54). Time Life Entertainment. *The POV of the camera was influenced by the movie "Aliens"Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 04:05-04:06). Time Life Entertainment. *The news show 20/40/60 is a parody of "20/20." *The Eye of Truth is based on the CBS Studios' own trademark eye. *Sandy mentions Trolls and Goblins.Sandy Van Sanders (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:25-2:32). Time Life Entertainment. Sandy says: "Since their emergence on the scene, the Ghostbusters have allegedly been keeping New York sage from everything from truculent Trolls to garrulous Goblins." *The Ghostbusters' office hours are 10 am to 4 pm.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:12-03:14). Time Life Entertainment. *Sandy referenced the O-Zone layer while trying to trap the Ghostbusters in a lie.Sandy Van Sanders (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:12-05:17). Time Life Entertainment. *Roon Ancient is a parody of "60 Minutes" contributor Andy Rooney. *Papers on Roon Ancient's desk have Cuneiform on them, the oldest form of writing. *The demon's roar was based on Ted Cassidy's narration on "The Incredible Hulk."Maurice LaMarche (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 09:50-09:52). Time Life Entertainment. *When Peter tossed sleeping gas at the demon, he referenced King Kong. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:38-10:40). Time Life Entertainment. *When told to yank Peter when he gives a tug on the rope, Janine mentioned that she'd seen "Poltergeist," a 1982 horror film.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:34-12:35). Time Life Entertainment. *The Netherworld dimension was influenced by The Twilight Zone's "Little Girl Lost" and Salvador Dali.Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 13:20-13:30). Time Life Entertainment. *Sandy mentions the Emmy and Pulitzer awards once inside the Netherworld.Sandy Van Sanders (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:39-13:40). Time Life Entertainment. **The line itself was a riff on The Twilight Zone's "The Bard."Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 15:07-15:17). Time Life Entertainment. *The attack of the flying creatures was a riff on the Harpies attacking Jason and the Argonauts.Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 15:00-15:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston makes reference to Lois Lane in comparison with Helen Shreck.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:13-16:14). Time Life Entertainment. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Helen Shreck mocks Lane's wardrobe, which is a nod to her early appearances in comics and television. *The One-legged monster was an homage to Merrie Melodies' "Duck Amuck."Marc Scott Zicree (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (Visual Commentary) (1987) (DVD ts. 18:26-18:29). Time Life Entertainment. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 **In panel 1, on the sidewalk is Dr. Ruth and around the corner is one of her patients, the man in the cooked turkey suit. **Janine Melnitz' business suit is visually based on one briefly worn by her animated counterpart. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:045-01.png Image:045-02.png EgonOnTheRampage13.jpg Image:045-03.png EgonOnTheRampage14.jpg EgonOnTheRampage15.jpg EgonOnTheRampage16.jpg Image:045-04.png EgonOnTheRampage17.jpg Image:045-05.png EgonOnTheRampage18.jpg Image:045-06.png Image:045-07.png EgonOnTheRampage19.jpg Image:045-08.png EgonOnTheRampage20.jpg Image:045-09.png EgonOnTheRampage21.jpg Image:045-10.png EgonOnTheRampage22.jpg Image:045-11.png EgonOnTheRampage23.jpg EgonOnTheRampage24.jpg Image:045-12.png Collages and Edits FirehouseinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TVShowsinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TVShowsinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DimensionometerinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SandyEgoninEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NetherworldinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FlyingCrustaceansinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ABSStudiosCrewinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ABSStudiosinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NetherworldinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NetherworldinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Comsc05.png|Visual Commentary Secondary Canon FrumpIDWCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Non-canon cameo of Dr. Ruth seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 OMalleyIDWCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Non-canon cameo of Guy in Turkey costume seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:RGB Episode